


Sucks To Be You

by DrizzlyMango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character doesn't know they are a vampire, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, I still hate tagging, I think I'm sort of funny, Implied Relationships, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Oneshot, Vampires, probs not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: After the inter high tournament Iwaizumi hasn't been the same.Can he figure it out?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sucks To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I didn't proof read this. It's subject to potential edits in the future. 
> 
> Thank you to that one tumblr post from eons ago about vampires for inspiring me to write this and not my paper thats due in an hour.

Iwaizumi had been feeling strange since the interhigh tournament. 

He’d had a weird experience after the game in the locker room. 

While it was mostly empty he made the mistake of wandering around. Sure, he was looking for Oikawa but he always had his head in the clouds.  If his head wasn’t attached to his shoulder’s he'd definitely have lost it by now. 

Iwaizumi let out a huff of a laugh.  How Tooru's of his fangirls had caught on was beyond him. 

Making his way through the rows of lockers he felt a chill run up his spine. His heart beat came faster as he peered into the next row. 

A man was towering over a girl. Hey you know what to each their own, it's a locker room after hours. So long as it was consensual and didn't involve him it wasn't his problem. 

He didn’t think he’d made a sound but suddenly the man's head whipped up. 

His eyes were glowing gold. It’s obviously a trick of the light, Iwaizumi thought. Locker room lights were always unforgiving.

He felt himself flinch back as he noted the red dribbling down his chin, and seeing the twin puncture wounds on the girls neck, her expression vacant. 

“Oh,” The man crooned. 

Alright, Iwaizumi needed to stop letting Oikawa talk him into watching scary movies. This was all obviously some fucked up nightmare.

“You’re just my type,” The man stated, his smile spreading slowly as he sniffed the air. 

  
  
\---

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up to his assistant coach and some of his teammates gathered around him. 

They’d found him unconscious on the locker room floor. 

_Gross_. 

He’d have to bathe in bleach to get the possible STD’s and blood-borne illnesses off his skin. 

He breached the unspoken rule. Never touch the locker room floor. Even if they say it's clean, it’s nasty. 

He shivered as he remembered how utterly disgusting the floor was. 

  
  
\---

But since then he’d been feeling strange. He had trouble falling asleep at night, but could barely stay awake during the day. Sunlight left his skin an angry red, almost like he’d been burnt. His skin was a sickly pale, the ever-growing dark circles under his eyes becoming more and more pronounced. 

“Oi, dude, you haven’t gone outside in a while.” Makki remarked from where he was leaning against the desk.

“Yeah, last time I went out I got a wicked sunburn” Iwaizumi said. His mouth twisted as he looked at his lunch. 

“Seriously, that’s wack it’s like January,” 

“It’s February but nice try.” 

There was a blissful few moments of silence until Oikawa joined them. He had to placate his fans before he could be his actual nerdy self with his friends. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sang as he took the seat across from him. 

Iwaizumi just glared, humming in acknowledgement. 

Oikawa paused staring at the lunch Iwaizumi had yet to touch. 

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I’m not hungry,” He tried though it sounded more like a question. The thought of eating his food made him feel sick. 

“Here, try this,” Oikawa said, sliding his lunch towards him. 

It was his favorite, agedashi tofu. He felt oddly conflicted about it. 

“No, you need to eat,” Hajime tried, gently pushing the food back towards his friend. 

“So do you, I haven’t actually seen you eat in days.”

“So,” He challenged but it felt strange. 

“So?” Oikawa asked, voice raising in volume and pitch, attracting attention from people around them.

“You need to eat, you look terrible,”

“Oof the truth comes out,” Mattsun howls. 

“Look I just don’t want that,” He tries.

There's a lapse in conversation as he glares at his food.

“Guys, I’m like seriously craving something right now?”

“Like what?”

“Dunno, Pizza rolls?”

“Woooow,” 

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Mattsun leans forward on his desk. “Why do you keep posting pictures of the floor?”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, dude that's all that's been showing up on your social media.”

“Weird, those were meant to be selfies, I guess my camera must be broken.”

  
\---

It wasn’t until they began practice that Hajime’s instincts were laser focused on one of the first years. 

Kindaichi between sets had his thumb hooked around some sort of necklace. The gym lights glinting off the polished surface of the cross around his neck.

Apparently a friend had brought it back from a family trip to Italy and the Vatican over holiday. 

  
His irritation flared, feeling like ants crawling under his skin. He watched the rest of the team suck in their breath as he marched over to the poor first year. 

“Dude I am all for you expressing your religious beliefs, but could you not wear your crucifix when I’m around? It really bugs me for some reason.”

Well said Iwaizumi. Not threatening at all. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Kunimi muttered, eyeing him suspiciously as he walked back towards the court. 

\---

Since his parents were stuck traveling his neighbors had insisted that he join them for dinner. Oikawa’s family was wonderful. He’s been friends with him so long that he already feels like he’s a part of it. 

He paused at the door, waiting for a moment.

“You can come in,” Oikawa hollered, already toeing off his shoes. 

“Why is it you never come into my house unless I invite you in?”

“Um it's called being polite?”

  
  


Dinner was a challenge he forced himself to eat despite not really wanting anything. He knew that Oikawa’s family would hang him out to dry if they found out he hadn’t truly eaten in days. 

\---

  
  


It was late but he didn’t really know what to do. His parents were still out of town, and here he was, running his hand under cool water staring at the massive burn. It was 2am he didn’t know why he felt the urge to eat dinner then, but here he was, netflix paused on his laptop that sat innocently on the counter. 

Ringing startled him, as the near silent house jolted awake at the sound. 

He picked up his phone with his good hand pulling up google. 

“Are you still up?”

“Well yeah, unless this is one of your weird fever dreams.” 

“Wow thanks,”

“Well in all seriousness, yes I am still awake. I started binge watching this show on Netflix.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong you sound… sad,”

“I watched it anyway,” 

“I warned you,” was Hajime’s reply. He pulled his hand out from under the water inspecting it before turning to google.

“What was that?” 

“The water turning off or my typing?”

“You’re a scary typer. All that muscle and pent up aggression.” 

“Rude,” 

“But it’s the truth,” 

Iwaizumi would have responded had he not been gifted with absolute BS search results.

Tooru’s Iwa-chan senses must have been tingling. Because he said, 

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I tried cooking with garlic tonight and got this serious burn on my hand. I think I’m allergic, but all I’m getting on google is vampire bullshit.”

“WAIT.” Oikawa exclaimed. There was some rustling and shuffling. Tooru yipped slightly he tripped into a wall. 

“I’m heading over, stay on the phone,” 

“Okay?” Hajime said, totally perplexed. It wasn’t an out of character interaction with his best friend but he was watching the burn start to heal which was happening abnormally quickly as far as burns go. 

The knock on his door prompted him to start moving. 

He walked past the window in the foyer, eyes blinking rapidly. 

“Hey, can a mirror like… stop working. Maybe I’m just tired,” 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Oikawa yelled. 

“Okay, okay, I get it. Give me a second,”    
  


He had barely turned the lock before Oikawa flung the door open. He grabbed his friend by the hand and tugged him towards the bathroom, flicking on the light. 

“Holy sh-”

“WHY?” 

Hajime touched the glass in front of him, no sign of his reflection at all.

“Give me your hand.” Tooru demanded. Holding his own hands out.

Hajime unfurled his hand from his side and placed his garlic burnt hand into Oikawa’s.

“I knew it!”

“What? Knew what?”   
  


“You’re totally a vampire!” 

“Huh?”

“A vampire,”

“Nope, that's not possible I ca-” he cut himself off actually thinking. Too many coincidences. Too many warning signs that were mostly normal to an everyday teenager except. That encounter in the locker room. 

“Holy shit, you’re right,” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Iwa-chan," Tooru said too innocently for the way his big brown eyes were sparkling.
> 
> "What," He demanded. 
> 
> "If Vampires fuck is that necrophilia?"
> 
> "I swear I will kick your ass Shittykawa."


End file.
